Perempuan
by cocaines
Summary: "Kau tahu son? jika saya memang tidak bisa mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak laki laki yang baik-" Bisik Lucius Lembut, menyisir rambut platinum Draco dengan jemarinya. "-Maka setidaknya saya bisa mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak perempuan yang baik." / Explicit Incest / Oneshot.


**A/N: fic ini mengandung explicit father/son incest. yang gak kuat silahkan keluar. sudah diingatkan ya.**

**.**

mungkin apa yang kau lakukan setelah terpisah jauh dengan orang tuamu selama bertahun tahun adalah: memeluk mereka seharian, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka seharian.

Namanya Draco, 15 tahun, yang telah terpisah jauh dari orang tuanya selama 7 tahun, dan kejadian itu secara tak terduga telah merubah kepribadiannya menjadi sangat berbeda.

.

.

Perempuan.

Cocaines

.

.

Jika Kau bertanya kemana Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy pergi, jawabannya adalah mereka sedang berbulan madu –yang panjang- di perancis dan itu sangatlah tidak wajar.

tidak, sebenarnya mereka kesana juga karena Lucius harus menyelesaikan studinya untuk kenaikan pangkat di kementrian sihir.

Sayangnya, Narcissa meninggal saat di perjalanan kembali ke inggris akibat serangan jantung.

Draco yang tinggal di rumah orang tua ibunya selama beberapa tahun itu telah mengalami banyak hal. dari pubertas pertamanya, sampai ke hal hal paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami di hogwarts tanpa sepengetahun orang tuanya.

namun sayang, Draco tidak pernah jatuh cinta. sejauh ini.

.

.

selama 7 tahun terpisah dan juga karena telah mengalami banyak hal, Draco sudah lupa bagaimana rupa orang tuanya. sama sekali tidak ingat. mereka tidak meninggalkan satupun album foto mereka di manor. begitupun nenek dan kakeknya. mereka sudah terlalu tua dan tidak mampu mengingat hal hal dengan jernih. sehingga tidak ada jawaban yang cukup jelas untuk pertanyaan 'bagaimana wajah orang tuaku dulu?'. Bibi Bellatrix pun juga begitu. dia banyak mengikuti acara acara tidak jelas di pub bersama teman teman lelakinya dan jarang pulang, kalau sudah begitu, siapa lagi mengurusi Draco?

Draco berusaha untuk mandiri sejak kepergian orang tuanya ke perancis. Kreacher tidak begitu membantu baginya. merepotkan, malah. Awalnya, Draco sangat senang saat menerima surat dari orang tuanya bahwa mereka akan segera sampai di inggris dalam 7 hari lagi. namun ada satu oleh oleh pedih yang ia terima, karena ibunya telah meninggal saat di perjalanan pulang.

Jujur, sebenarnya tidak terlalu pedih. Draco hanya shock sedikit saja ketika mendengar berita itu. mungkin karena Draco sudah lama terpisah dengan ibunya dan menganggap semuanya sudah hilang dan lenyap. tidak ada satupun tetes air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, atau bibi Bellatrix, atau dari mata nenek dan kakeknya sekalipun. sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli tentang kematian Narcissa Black Malfoy karena mereka -orang tua Draco- sudah dianggap tidak ada oleh keluarga Black.

Namun Draco _–sejujurnya-_ sangat merindukan mereka.

.

Jenazah Narcissa sudah diantar terlebih dulu ke rumah sakit st. mungo oleh beberapa suster melalui jaringan floo. sayang jalan alternatif itu hanya boleh digunakan oleh pasien -atau lebih tepatnya jenazah-. Walaupun Lucius sudah ngotot pada suster suster itu untuk menyertainya juga, tetap saja sia sia. Lucius harus melanjutkan perjalanannya sendiri dengan kereta menuju London.

Sementara itu, Draco dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini menyiapkan semua barang barangnya untuk dibawa pulang ke wiltshire bersama ayahnya lusa sore. Dan lagi, Draco melakukan semua itu sendirian. Bibi Bellatrix sedang tidak ada di rumah, sementara kakek dan nenek.._well_, sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau badan mereka yang sudah reok membantu Draco mengangkat barang barangnya yang berat.

.

besoknya, hari senin, tepatnya pukul 8 pagi, bel di kediaman keluarga Black berbunyi. aneh sekali ada yang bertamu sepagi ini. Draco langsung berlari ke pintu depan, memasukan anak kunci, dan memutar knopnya. figur seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tinggi semapai yang mengenakan jubah tebal serta menggenggam tongkat ular, tersaji di hadapannya.

"Mencari siapa?" kata Draco bingung seperti bertemu dengan badut jalanan yang meminta uang dari rumah ke rumah.

"Harusnya saya yang bertanya begitu pada anda." Balas Pria itu yang secara tidak teduga tersenyum dan memeluk Draco dengan erat.

Draco bingung. sangat bingung.

Dan Draco merasakan ada kehangatan yang berbeda saat pria itu mendekapnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar." katanya nyaris berbisik "-Draco."

"A-apa?"

Setidaknya begitulah beberapa detik keanehan yang Draco alami bersama Pria itu sampai bunyi kecipak kecipak sendal basah memenuhi ruangan. "Lucius?. kau tiba lebih awal?." Ujar seseorang dengan suara serak. ya. itu Druella. nenek Draco.

"Ah, ibu."

Kemudian Draco menyadari sesuatu saat nama itu terlontar dari bibir neneknya. Iapun berbalik melihat Pria yang sekarang sedang menciumi tangan ibu mertuanya.

_"Kau..Ayahku?"_

.

.

.

Lucius, berserta ayah dan ibu mertuanya tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu. Sementara Draco sedang berusaha terlihat mandiri didepan ayahnya dengan membuatkan teh di dapur. pada awalnya, Lucius sempat menolak ide itu karena peri rumah bisa membuatkan teh dan kue untuk mereka berempat. tapi Draco tahu -semua orang tahu- Kreacher seorang pengacau.

lima menit kemudian Draco datang dengan membawa nampan berisi teh dan biskuit hangat, menyajikannya diatas meja, kemudian duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi, kalian akan pulang hari ini?" Ujar Rosier, Kakek Draco.

"Ya. sepertinya begitu. cuacanya sedang bagus." Balas Lucius menyesap tehnya "Manor akan sangat berdebu setelah tidak dihuni selama bertahun tahun. tapi saya sudah menyuruh Dobby untuk membersihkan rumah selama kami pergi. jadi tidak perlu khawatir"

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di Grimmauld Place bersama kami? kalian pasti akan sangat kesepian tinggal berdua di rumah sebesar itu."

Draco hampir tertawa mendengar tawaran kakeknya. bukannya sama saja kacaunya? apalagi ketika Bibi Bellatrix pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia jalan tergopoh gopoh menaiki tangga sambil berteriak teriak tidak jelas. kemudian Draco lah yang memutuskan untuk menolong wanita malang itu menuju ke kamarnya. Lucius paham reaksi Draco tentang tawaran mertuanya. dan dia menolaknya. dengan sangat halus.

Kemudian mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan obrolan aneh mengenai apa saja yang dilakukan Lucius dan Narcissa saat di perancis dan tentu saja, soal kematian mendadak itu. Draco hanya diam selama hampir sejam walaupun ayah, nenek, dan kakeknya sedang membicarakan tentang kematian ibunya. Lucius sesekali menatap aura kehilangan dari wajah putranya yang hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Draco seperti tidak mengenal wanita yang ia sebut ibu itu.

"Bagaimana dengan barang barangku?" Tanya Draco pada ayahnya setelah obrolan itu diakhiri dengan cangkir teh dan piring biskuit yang habis.

"Kreacher yang akan mengantarkannya ke Manor."

"Bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Tentu saja kita naik kereta. Memulai pendekatan dari awal itu bagus kan?" Ujar Lucius yang secara tidak wajar tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

.

Draco mengingat ngingat lagi tentang apa yang telah terjadi padanya dalam beberapa jam lalu. pagi ini ia membuka pintu dan seorang pria tiba tiba memeluknya dan mengaku bahwa dia adalah ayahnya. kemudian Draco merasa sama sekali tidak kehilangan saat semua orang membahas tentang kematian ibunya. dan yang paling membingungkan dari semua ini adalah kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan rupa orang tuanya. sampai sampai tidak mengenali ayahnya sendiri saat mereka bertemu pagi ini.

Dan Draco tidak berkata banyak saat di perjalanan menuju wiltshire bersama ayahnya. terkadang ayahnyalah yang memulai percakapan. seperti 'apa kau mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Quidditch?' atau 'sudah punya pacar?' dan pertanyaan tentang hal hal pribadi lainnya yang jelas akan jadi sangat konyol untuk ditanyakan. dan semua pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat jawaban singkat dari Draco seperti 'ya' dan 'tidak' atau 'aku tidak tahu'. Lucius hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikap anaknya yang sangat diam dan tertutup. tersenyum begitu lebar.

Jenazah Narcissa dimakamkan sehari setelah Draco dan Lucius tiba di Manor. pemakaman yang tidak terlalu meriah, sebenarnya. hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa sahabat sahabat Narcissa -yang sudah pasti adalah orang orang bangsawan yang merupakan teman lama Narcissa.- dan beberapa dari mereka juga orang kementrian, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rekan rekan kerja Lucius. dan karena Rosier punya penyakit asam urat dan tidak bisa bergerak banyak, maka seisi keluarga Black memutuskan untuk tidak hadir dalam acara pemakaman itu. hanya sekedar mengirim karangan bunga turut berduka cita. Termaksud Bellatrix, kakak dari Narcissa sendiri yang juga tidak hadir dalam acara pemakaman itu. dia masih sibuk dengan teman teman lelakinya.

Dan Draco adalah anak laki laki yang sangat pendiam. sampai sampai tidak merasa berduka ketika peti mati ibunya dimasukan ke lubang kubur.

Di rumah, Draco lebih memilih diam dan duduk seharian didepan perapian sembari menunggu ayahnya pulang kerja. masih ada satu minggu sebelum liburan sekolahnya berakhir. terkadang dia menyapu lantai, mengelap jendela, membersihkan kamar, dan membuat makan malam untuknya sendiri dan juga ayahnya. Lucius sendiri sempat bingung dengan pertumbuhan anak laki laki semata wayangnya itu yang seperti..tidak terduga.

"Kau Rajin sekali-" Tutur Lucius pada Draco di suatu makan malam.

"hah?"

"-seperti perempuan.."

Draco tersipu dan tidak mengerti. dia langsung buru buru menghabiskan makanannya dan berlari ke kamar.

dan perkataan itu sepertinya telah mengubah semua ide dan gagasan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke fakta bahwa Draco memang sudah belajar mandiri sejak 7 tahun lalu ditinggal orang tuanya ke perancis. dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi..sangat feminim. tidak seperti anak laki laki pada umumnya yang hanya terima hasil.

Pernah sekali lagi, saat Lucius memberikan beberapa baju lamanya pada Draco dan menyuruhnya untuk mengenakannya. semua baju baju itu adalah setelan kemeja yang semua motifnya nyaris sama.

sepertinya Lucius tidak terlalu peduli pada penampilannya semasa remaja. jadi apa bedanya dengan Draco.

"bagaimana?" tanya Draco setelah beberapa menit menjajal salah satu kemeja itu di kamarnya.

"Bagus sekali, son. berputarlah."

Draco menurutinya dan berputar ke belakang.

"Bagus sekali. baju itu sangat cocok denganmu."

tapi tiba tiba Draco merasakan ada udara hangat yang menyentuh bahunya disertai dengan genggaman erat pada pinggulnya.

"Mmh, Aromamu selalu menyenangkan, son."

"Father? apa yang kau lak- AH!"

belum selesai bicara, Draco merasakan ada sebuah ciuman hangat yang mendarat di tengkuknya.

"Hentikan, Father! lepaskan aku!"

"Kau tau Draco, kau bisa saja meminta sapu terbang termahal dari ayahmu ini. tapi sepertinya kau tidak tertarik pada barang barang semacam itu.."

"Ah! hentikan! aku mohon father, hentikan!.."

Lucius sempat menjilati area area yang beraroma segar pada tengkuk putranya. namun Draco langsung memaksa untuk keluar dari situasi mengerikan itu dan berlari menjauhi Lucius.

Draco takut. Sangat takut.

.

.

Sepertinya Draco mendapat sebuah pelajaran untuk tidak bertingkah terlalu menyenangkan pada ayahnya atau ia akan mendapatkan 'akibat' yang sama berulang ulang kali.

dan ia memutuskan untuk berubah.

Maka pada hari itu, saat Lucius baru pulang dari kementrian, suasana terasa aneh karena tidak ada sepiring makananpun yang tersedia diatas meja. tidak seperti biasanya.

"Draco? Kau tidak memasak?" Tanya Lucius dengan suara yang menggema. Draco yang kala itu sedang menyusun pakaiannya -karena dalam beberapa hari lagi, ia akan kembali ke Hogwarts.- langsung berlari menuju ke tempat ayahnya berada.

"Apa? aku sudah makan duluan. Dobby yang membuatkannya."

"Aku tahu kau bohong, son"

"Tidak. Berhenti menggodaku."

Lucius tertawa dan mengacak ngacak rambut Draco "Kembalikan Draco-ku bajingan, Kau bukan anakku."

dan kata kasar itu lagi lagi membuat Draco merasa malu. iapun akhirnya mengibarkan bendera putih dengan mulai memakai celemek dan mematik api "Baiklah. apa maumu? Telur? Ikan?"

"haha. Sudahlah. Son" Kata Lucius tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Putranya yang sedang menuangkan minyak. "Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong."

Kemudian Draco merasakan ada ciuman kilat yang mendarat di pipinya. dan Lucius bisa merasakan aroma khas yang mengkuar dari sana.

memang seharusnya tidak begini jadinya. tidak seharusnya.

.

.

Semakin Draco meminta Ayahnya untuk berhenti melakukan hal konyol, akan semakin menjadi jadi ia melakukannya.

Beruntung sekali belum ada ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya, dan jika itu terjadi, pastinya akan menjadi sangat memalukan.

Draco tidak bisa tenang karena setiap hari wajahnya akan selalu memerah karena digodai oleh ayahnya sendiri.

dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan ini karena Lucius membutuhkan Draco dan Draco juga membutuhkan ayahnya.

apa penyebab Lucius menjadi seperti ini? apa karena kematian Narcissa sudah membuatnya gila sampai sampai ingin menggauli putranya sendiri

ini salah. sangat salah.

.

.

dan puncaknya adalah malam itu. tepatnya 2 hari sebelum keberangkatan Draco ke Hogwarts.

Draco sedang berjalan jalan di koridor Manor karena tidak bisa tidur. sepertinya menelan pisang dan susu dalam waktu yang bersamaan adalah hal yang bagus. Pansy pernah bilang, itu adalah cara lain agar cepat tertidur pulas selain merapalkan mantra _petrificus totalus_ pada diri sendiri. dan yang jelas, itupun akan lebih beresiko.

Draco menyediakan nampan kecil, mengambil teko berisi susu segar dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas. kemudian memotong beberapa buah pisang dari lemari penyimpanan.

semuanya baik baik saja saat Draco duduk di kursi dapur sambil mengupas kulit pisang dan bersiap untuk memasukannya bersamaan dengan susu kedalam mulut. semuanya baik baik saja sampai terdengar langkah kaki dari luar pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?"

Lucius terlihat sangat sayu. matanya berkantung kantung dan masih mengenakan kemeja. jalannya melenggak-lenggok menuju ke tempat draco duduk.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Draco menghentikan kegiatannyannya. "Father? Kau mabuk?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Ini rutinitas. apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisang itu?" Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu seperti mengintimidasi. nampaknya apa yang dimaksud oleh Lucius adalah berbeda. begitu pikir Draco yang sesaat wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Aku..hanya ingin cepat tidur.." dengan itu, Draco langsung melahap pisang dan susu itu sekaligus dan membuat mulutnya kembung. Lucius memandanginya tersenyum senyum dengan mata yang hampir tertutup.

"M-mh..akhu..hrus..prgi" Kata Draco tidak jelas dengan mulut yang terisi penuh. namun ketika ia ingin melewati Lucius, Laki Laki itu langsung menghalanginya dengan lengannya yang panjang.

Kemudian dia menghempit pipi Draco dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "kunyah dan telan makananmu."

"Mham-pa?"

"Kau dengar ayahmu anak nakal? kunyah dan telan makananmu."

Draco menurutinya dan mengunyah pisang dan susu dimulutnya dengan secepat mungkin. setelah semuanya tertelan, Draco mengambil ancang ancang untuk segera berlari ke kamarnya, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Bisakah aku kembali sekarang?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak. buka mulutmu"

"Apa?"

"Cepat buka mulutmu! saya ingin memastikan tidak ada lagi makanan yang tertinggal disana."

kemudian Draco membuka mulutnya lebar. tapi dengan tidak terduga Lucius segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir bawah Draco. Draco terkejut dan berusaha menarik badannya keluar dari dekapan ayahnya.

"Aromamu sangat menggoda."

Lucius melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggul Draco dan menaikannya keatas meja makan, Kemudian menciumnya lagi dan lagi dan mulai memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Draco. menyapu pisang dan susu yang masih tersisa dengan lidahnya. Draco menggeram karena kehabisan nafas. dan saat melepaskan bibirnya, Lucius masih memeluk Draco erat. memastikan bahwa anak itu tidak kabur kemana mana.

Mata Draco berair dan wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. ekspresinya bertanya tanya.

"kenapa?"

Lucius tersenyum dengan pertanyaan Draco "Kenapa? karena saya tahu kamu menginginkan ini."

"Tidak! Aku tidak-"

"Ssssshhhh..." Dan kecupan kilat kembali mendarat di bibir Draco. "Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong."

"berhenti menggodaku!" Kata Draco, nyaris teriak. dan Lucius mengganjal mulut anak itu dengan bibirnya lagi.

"Kau tahu son? jika saya memang tidak bisa mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak laki laki yang baik-" Bisik Lucius Lembut, menyisir rambut platinum Draco dengan jemarinya. "-Maka setidaknya saya bisa mengajarimu untuk menjadi anak perempuan yang baik."

Draco mengangguk dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran dengan kalimat itu. didepannya, Lucius tersenyum sembari tangannya melepas satu persatu kancing piyama Draco dan membaringkannya di atas meja makan.

.

.

.

setengah jam kemudian, Dapur sudah terpenuhi oleh erangan erangan indah dari sebuah hubungan terlarang.

.

Draco sudah tidak bisa lagi menggigit bibirnya. karena setiap ia melakukannya, Lucius selalu menarik dagunya. memaksanya untuk membuka mulut.

"My, My, Dragon. Eranganmu benar benar indah. sepertinya kau memang menginginkan semua ini, hm?" Ujar Lucius yang sedetik kemudian sudah berpindah tempat menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Draco.

Lucius mengangkat paha Draco dan memainkan lidahnya di rektum Draco. dan anak itu mengerang, sangat nyaring, dan suaranya melengking, seperti perempuan.

"Father!..Ahh! hentika-ah!"

Draco akhirnya menyerah dengan semua godaan itu. Dan Lucius memintanya untuk mengeluarkan suara suara lebih banyak dengan memijit bagian kepala dari penis Draco.

"Father...don't stop..please."

"Hmm.." Kemudian Lucius mendekatkan jarinya ke mulut Draco dan memerintahkan anak itu untuk menghisapnya, Draco melakukannya untuk beberapa detik. sementara Lucius masih memijit penis Draco yang berdenyut denyut. meminta perhatian lebih.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Lucius. Dan Draco langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

Lucius melepas kan jari jarinya dari mulut Draco dan memasukannya satu persatu kedalam rektum Draco. Anak malang itu hanya bisa mengerang lebih kuat dan memperhatikan. karena semakin ia menahan untuk berteriak, wajahnya akan semakin terasa terbakar. terlebih saat Lucius melakukan gerakan menggunting dan menyentuh sweet spot nya.

Draco makin kehilangan kendali.

"Tidak-AH! FATHER!"

Lucius tertawa lagi "mmh. sudah saya tebak sayangku memang tidak tertarik untuk menjadi laki laki," Kemudian ia kembali menekan nekan sweet spot Draco.

"Aah father don't stop! more..more..I need more!"

Setelah melepaskan jari jarinya dari rectum Draco, Lucius mulai berkerja dengan penisnya, menempelkan ujungnya di dinding rektum Draco dan mencium bibir lembut anak itu sekali lagi.

"Kau akan menjadi anak perempuan sepenuhnya oleh ayahmu hari ini, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ingatlah itu"

Kemudian Draco merasa tubuhnya retak saat daging itu memasuki dirinya. sakit sekali sampai lubang itu berdarah dan air matanya menyembur keluar.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Draco terkulai lemas di kamar ayahnya dalam keadaan telanjang. dan kakinya masih terasa sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa berdiri. lehernya pun penuh dengan kissmark yang mengungu dan rektumnya masih terasa basah saat Draco merabanya. Karena tidak bisa bangun, Draco menarik selimut seadanya yang tersedia diatas kasur untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Lucius datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Selamat _Fuckball_. masih belum bisa berdiri?"

Wajah Draco kembali memerah saat mendengar ayahnya berkata _fuckball_, mengingat hal memalukan apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Draco berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki laki nakal yang ia sebut ayah itu. kemudian Lucius naik keatas kasur, mendekati Draco yang berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya sebaik mungkin.

"Saya yang membuat makanan hari ini" Katanya, meraih nampan berisi semangkuk bubur yang ia bawa tadi. kemudian menyuapkannya ke mulut Draco.

"Thank you, Father."

Draco tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. rasanya seperti bubur kalengan yang ia sering masak saat tinggal di grimmauld place.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. sepertinya. dan Draco terkejut saat Lucius mulai menyelundupkan tangannya kedalam selimut dan meraba raba tubuhnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Air panas-"

"Apa?"

"—saya akan memandikanmu dengan air panas"

kesunyian sesaat terjadi diantara mereka berdua. tangan Lucius bergetar saat mengeluarkannya dari dalam selimut. dan kesunyian itu terpecah saat lucius menuturkan kata "Maaf," pada Draco dengan sangat pelan. nyaris berbisik.

"Father? ada apa?"

Lucius tersendu. dan secara tak terduga memeluk Draco dengan erat. _"maafkan saya karena sudah meninggalkanmu begitu lama"_

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan itu. kemudian pikirannya kembali pada apa yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Ibunya baru saja meninggal, dan tingkah lakunya yang begitu feminim membuat ayahnya selalu menggodanya belakangan ini. Dan iapun kian menyadari bahwa sepertinya kesunyian ini tidak akan berujung mulus tanpa adanya pihak yang mengetahui isi hati masing masing. Tapi kali ini, sepertinya Draco sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Father. aku sangat mengerti kalau kau sangat kehilangan Ibu."

Kemudian Lucius mulai menangis saat Draco mengatakan itu. Rasa penyesalan dan kehilangan sudah tercampur aduk dalam raganya. Tidak tahu lagi. Dia hanya ingin menangis begitu keras dalam dekapan anaknya. Dan entahlah apa yang akan dikatakan kehidupan sosial jika mereka melihat kedua pewaris Malfoy dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akan jadi sangat memalukan jika hubungan terlarang yang mereka lakukan diketahui oleh semua orang.

Namun Draco adalah anak sangat mengerti dengan perasaan orang lain. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang ayahnya rasakan saat ini.

"—Tidak. Saya benar benar mencintai kamu." Bisik Lucius, berbohong. Untuk menjaga perasaan Draco.

"Sudahlah, Father," Balas Draco. Memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong."

.

.

.

Pada hari keberangkatan Draco kembali ke Hogwarts, Lucius memutuskan untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke King Cross, dan mereka sepakat untuk bersikap sedingin mungkin terhadap satu sama lain agar orang orang tetap menganggap mereka seperti Malfoy yang biasanya.

Setelah mencarikan kursi kelas pertama untuk Draco dan memberikan sebuah ciuman selamat tinggal pada anak itu, (tentu saja karena ruangan kelas satu selalu mempunyai sekat tertutup dan mereka bisa melakukan apa saja disana.) Lucius kembali ke Manor yang sunyi dan sepi , dengan sebuah janji pada Draco bahwa ia akan mengirimkan surat sebanyak mungkin nantinya.

Selama di rumah, Hanya ada Dobby yang Melayani Lucius dan pelayanan peri tengik itupun tak seberapa menarik jika dibandingkan dengan Draco.

_Oh, Draco.._

_Makanannya..._

_Kehangatannya..._

_Aroma dan Suara Suara Indahnya..._

.

.

.

**Selesai.**


End file.
